


The Luthor at the Door Started it All

by danverswastaken



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, James "Jimmy" Olsen Bashing, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lucy Lane (DCU) Ships It, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias, Past Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverswastaken/pseuds/danverswastaken
Summary: James broke her heart; Lena didn't have anywhere else to go.Kara Danvers loves her best friend; she doesn't want to see her hurting.After James broke up with Lena, she finds refuge in the home of Kara Danvers, her best friend, the secret love of her life. As secrets rear their heads, the two women find themselves drifting closer together than they ever expected.--------So basically, I'm in pain and have spent the last three days reading Supercorp fan-fiction and pulled this half-finished beauty out of the shadows to finish.Slight slow-burn and angst but with a very happy ending :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 36
Kudos: 96





	1. The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't have an editor or the effort to edit! Sorry about any mistakes and I'm more than happy if someone wants to edit and reread the chapters before they are posted.

“If that’s what you think love is, I’m not sure if I want any part in that.”

Lena’s world crumbled around her. She stood outside Kara’s apartment, her eyes glassy at the words James had just said to her. She watched him walk around the corner and didn’t move. She was planted to the ground. She couldn’t think. Her mind clouded. Kara wasn’t home, she had just left with Alex so she had no one. She stumbled backwards unable to comprehend what had just happened. Had James really just said that to her?

As Lena stood out the front of the desolate apartment, her eyes stung more than they ever had before. She couldn’t bring herself to go back to her own apartment. She needed to be with the only person left who would be there for her. And she would wait as long as she needed to see her.

**\-----**

The sight Kara saw before her was not at all what she was expecting when she returned. Tear stains ran down Lena’s face. Lena hadn’t even realised Kara’s presence until Kara knelt down in front of her broken friend. Her eyes slowly shifted over Lena’s face until she stood again and lifted Lena into a standing position.

The CEO was broken, in a way Kara had never seen before.

Yes, Kara had seen Lena after Jack, and after problems with her mother, but she had never seen Lena this broken, and she could only wonder why.

“Talk to me Lena. I’m here. I’m listening.”

All that followed was a small whimper. Kara led Lena to her room, sat her on the bed before proceeding to gather up more comfortable clothes for the woman to change into. Her blouse did not look comfortable at all.

“He left.”

Kara turned to face her best friend. Was this because of this James? Is he the reason the CEO was broken? Kara silently cursed herself for pushing them together. She thought that maybe if Lena was with someone, she would get over her own crush on the woman. But all she’d done was broken her. And she blamed herself.

“I’m so sorry Lena.”

She walked back over and knelt before her, handing her the light grey sweats and old pale blue Midvale High jumper.

“Go get changed and I’ll meet you on the couch.”

Lena simply nodded before heading to the bathroom, leaving Kara to move to the kitchen to make hot cocoa. She poured it into two mugs and headed to the couch, turning the tv on for background noise.

She was concerned for her friend and had no idea how to comfort her. She knew Lena liked James, but she didn’t know how deep it ran. They never exchanged the glances that she’d seen Alex give Maggie when they were together. The looks were never sincere. They looked broken and disconnected.

Kara regretted pushing her friend into this. It was her fault Lena was broken.

The shuffling of feet caught Kara’s attention away from the tv. She gave a soft smile to Lena who was playing with the cuffs of the oversized jumper. Kara thought she looked adorable, but she also knew she had no right to think that. Lena was her best friend. She had to respect that and push her feelings down.

Lena sat by Kara’s side, her legs folded underneath her.

“I tried Kara. I really did. I don’t think I’m built for this. I don’t deserve someone to love. I don’t deserve to be loved.”

“Lena that not tr-.”

“Please, let me finish.”

Kara closed her mouth and let her eyes wander the face of the aching woman who sat beside her. Tears were sliding steadily down Lena’s face; her lips were trembling and her eyes were bloodshot. Perfect makeup was smudged, as though Lena had tried to collect herself before coming to sit next to Kara. And then she continued.

“I grew up in a house where love wasn’t given. I lost my mother when I was four. I was adopted into the house of toxic emotions. Expectations that were never achievable. I strived to be better than Lex, or at least not seen as a failure in Lillian’s eyes. I guess I must have forgotten to look for the things most children got. I never understood a mother’s love. I guess I still don’t.”

She paused to sniff. Kara placed a loose arm around Lena’s shoulders and the woman thankfully leaned into it, placing her own head on Kara’s shoulder. Lena took a depth breath before continuing.

“I loved leaving home for college. I was able to escape the life Lillian had created for me. But I still strived to be the best I could. Lex drifted from me. The one person who I thought I could trust. He went insane, and he tried to kill me. I felt even more lost than I thought I could. I felt worse than I ever had.

I needed someone Kara. And I thought James could be that someone. After Jack, I thought I was lost. You came into my life and gave me hope. I thought I could also have something with James. I guess I was wrong. I don’t understand how to love someone. I don’t understand what love is. And maybe I never will.”

Lena stopped talking. Kara waited a few seconds, seeing if she was going to keep going. When she didn’t she took this chance to speak her mind.

“Lena. Hey, look at me.”

Kara took Lena’s chin in her fingers and guided her to face her.

“You are not unlovable. You want to know how I know? Because I love you. You have given me hope too. Even if you don’t realise it. I’m going to show you something, and I don’t know how you are going to react. But I need you to know because you mean the world to me Lena. You always have and you always will. No matter what happens between us. I will always love you.”

Kara stood leaving Lena on the couch by herself. Kara was nervous to say the least. Her hands trembled as she placed her fingers around her glasses. She removed them from her face, avoiding making eye contact with the woman she loved on the couch.

She started to unbutton her shirt, the fabric of her suit feeling suffocating around her. She hadn’t noticed Lena stand until soft hands stopped her. Lena moved Kara’s hands from her shirt.

“I need to see it for myself.”

Kara only nodded at Lena’s statement before watching her best friend unbutton her shirt. Lena stepped back when she was finished. Her face was unreadable. Kara couldn’t tell what emotions she was feeling. Conflict quickly flashed across Lena’s face before an influx of emotions hit the both of them.

“Kara- “

“Lena- “

They both spoke at the same time. Lena closed her mouth, motioning for Kara to continue. She knew she had to hear Kara out. No matter how hurt she was feeling right now. She was too emotionally drained to say anything if she was being honest with herself. And she couldn’t lose anyone else tonight. Certainly not the woman she loved.

“I wanted to tell you the second I met you. I care so much for you Lena. But everyone who knows, their lives are in danger every day,” the blonde choked on her tears, knowing she had no right to let them fall. “I didn’t want to put that on your shoulders. But seeing you in this much pain. I feel as though you more than anyone deserve to know. You have every right to hate me. You have every right to never talk to me again, to slap me, to cut me out of your life. I lied to you for years. I didn’t want to, but I was never brave enough to let you know.

I can promise you right now that it isn’t because I don’t trust you. I trust you with my life, I was just afraid to lose you so I thought protecting you was safer. But I have just become one of the people in your life keeping secrets. And I’m sorry Lena, I really am. I want you to know all of me. My real name is Kara Zor-el, I am the last daughter of Krypton and I am Supergirl. I really am so, so sorry.”

Lena stood there, staring at her best friend whom refused to let the tears fall from her deep blue eyes. The woman she had loved since the day she had walked into her office as a shy, timid reporter who stumbled over her words. She realised in this moment that she had known all along who Kara was, but she had denied herself to believe it. She had shut the thought out, not wanted to believe her best friend and the love of her life would lie to her. She thought it was because she was a Luthor.

It was because she loved her, and she cared for her. Kara went to speak again but Lena stopped her by throwing herself into Kara’s arms. She let the tears fall as she wrapped her arms around the now shaking Kryptonian.

“No matter how mad I want to be Kara, I could never hate you. You are the most important person in my life and I love you too. Now and always, no matter what.”

Kara’s body shook as she cried into the hair of the Luthor. She had expected Lena to get up and leave. Not to say she loved her back. She wrapped one arm around Lena’s waist and the other rested on the back of her head, slowly running through the dark brown locks.

Both women were so caught in the moment that they both failed to hear the door open and see Alex walk through.

They both jumped when they heard a cough come from the doorway. Lena sprung from Kara’s arms while Kara turned and stood defensively in front of the CEO. Both women relaxed upon seeing a very awkward looking Alex staring at them in confusion.

“Am I interrupting something ladies?”

Kara hastily wiped the tears off her checks as Lena did the same behind her.

Alex’s expression softened as she saw the state of both women. She saw the tears down both faces, the smudged makeup. However, she only just noticed Kara’s unbuttoned shirt, the House of El symbol very prominent on her sister’s chest.

“Kara.”

Her tone was strained, almost as a warning.

“I did what I did. I love her and she deserved to know. More than most people do.”

Alex’s eyes shifted from Kara to Lena and back again. The look of Lena’s face as Kara said she loved her made Alex instantly realised why her sister did it. She understood.

“Okay. But now there’s a pile of paper work that needs to be done, and neither of you seem to be in the mood and I certainly am not.”

For the first time since Kara had found Lena at her front door when she got back, both women shared a small smile and a quick and quiet laugh.

“I better get going then. I’ll leave you two alone. It seems like you have a lot to talk about.”

Alex gave an understanding smile to both her sister and the CEO before turning on her heels and walking out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Kara turned back to Lena who gave her a small smile. Neither knew what to do.

“Kara?”

“Mm?”

“Go get changed. Then come back so we can watch a movie. I can’t be alone tonight, I need you, if you’ll allow me to stay.” Kara looked at the women before her, noticing a slight barrier begin to build itself up. Before she allowed to continue on its ascent, she gave the raven-haired beauty a small smile.

“Of course you can stay Lena, I don’t want you to be alone either way.”

Kara turned away before looking over her shoulder.

“I’ll never leave you Lee, I hope you know that.”

Kara left the room to change. She shed herself of the clothes and supersuit, putting on dark grey sweats and her National University sweater, navy in colour, contrasting the light grey sweats and pale blue jumper Lena wore in the other room.

Walking out into the living room again, Kara saw Lena curled up on the couch, knees tucked up under her chin, laying on her side. Kara put a small smile on her face and wandered over to sit by her best friend. As she sat down Lena moved her head to rest on Kara’s lap, allowing the blonde to lean back into the couch. Lena let her legs stretch out to hang over the edge and her arms to wrap around herself. Kara found her hand stroking Lena’s hair, keeping it out of her face. 

“What do you want to watch?” Kara whispered to the woman on her lap. Lena turned to look up at Kara, causing the blonde’s heart to flutter. Lena smiled at her best friend.

“Anything, I really don’t care, as long as I’m here with you.”

Kara knew those words were platonic, she had to think those words were platonic. Both women went quiet, just smiling at each other. Kara was the first to look away, a dark blush creeping up the back of her neck. She could only hope that Lena hadn’t noticed.

However, Lena was praying Kara didn’t notice the blush crawling up the back of her own neck.

Kara reached over Lena to grab the TV remote, turning on Netflix, clicking a random Friends episode and leaning back into the couch.

They were about 10 minutes into their fourth episode when Kara felt Lena roll over, her face now towards Kara. A simple “thank you” fell from Lena’s lips before Kara noticed her breathing evening out and her heart slowing to a steady beat, indicating she was asleep. Kara smiled down at her, letting a whispered “I love you” fall from her lips. What she didn’t see was the small smile appear on Lena’s face at the words.

Kara went to shift, only to have Lena wrap her arms around her waist, keeping her in place. She didn’t know what to do. She came to the decision to pick Lena up off the couch, her head resting in Kara’s shoulder and her arms found their way around her neck. She shifted in her sleep-like state, clearly woken slightly by the movement.

Kara walked to her room, placing Lena under the covers before turning to walk away and sleep on the couch. What stopped her though was the hand around her wrist. She turned back to see Lena, her eyes still closed, holding her back.

“I love you too you know.”

Kara turned to fully face Lena now, her mouth slightly agape. “Stay, please,” was all Lena said after that.

Kara slid under the covers, resting next to Lena. She felt Lena scoot closer and wrap her arms around her waist, her head coming to once again rest on Kara’s shoulder. Kara gave in and turned to face the brunette. She wrapped her own arms around Lena’s waist and leant into her.

That’s how they fell asleep that night.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know the children of liberty or whatever but this is my comfort writing so eh. Also I'm too broken to deal with Maggie and Alex breaking up even though I love Kelly... oops

Lena was the first awake. She could feel the arms around her, and the body beneath her. They had shifted throughout the night, Kara having pulled Lena on top of her when she rolled onto her back. Lena went to move, only to have Kara roll onto her side again, pulling the other woman closer.

Kara nuzzled her face into Lena’s collar bone. She was sure Kara could hear her heartbeat increase, even in her sleep.

Lena eventually fell back asleep, forgetting they both had work that morning. Kara woke at 10:28am. With one quick glance at the clock and to the woman in her arms she leaped from the bed. Lena stirred again, turning to face Kara, her eyes slowly opening.

“I – we – work – late.” Was all Kara could say. Her face was beet red and she was praying Lena didn’t know what position they were in.

“Calm down Kara. I’m sure that, as your boss, we can both have the day off. Now come back to bed, I’m cold.”

Lena allowed a little confidence to seep into her voice, and a pout to settle on her face hoping Kara would take the hint and get back into bed. Reaching over to her phone which seemed to have found its way to the bedside table, she sent a quick text to Jess telling her to clear her schedule for the day.

Kara let her shoulders relax before pulling the covers back and scooting closer to Lena who made her roll onto her side so she had her back to the brunette. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara from behind, placing her head into the bottom of her neck. Kara took Lena’s hands in her own and let herself lean into the (completely platonic) embrace.

**\-----**

Lena woke up to an empty bed again, only this time there wasn’t a worried Kara standing next to her. This time there was the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. Lena smiled, thinking about how predictable her best friend was.

Thinking about how predictable the love of her life was.

Glancing at the clock, Lena saw that is was now past midday. She knew she’d regret taking the day off but she also knew that she needed it. She needed to spend the day with Kara.

Slowly rising from the bed, Lena followed the wafting smell all the way into the kitchen only to see Kara swaying to the sound of music she was humming. Lena couldn’t help letting out a small sigh at the sight, feeling content but also worried about how normal and comfortable the situation seemed.

The blonde abruptly stopped humming when she felt arms circling her waist from behind, so caught up in her own mind she hadn’t heard the smaller woman leave the bedroom and come into the kitchen.

“Don’t stop humming darling, it was relaxing.”

Kara felt heat rush up the back of her neck and towards her cheeks at the term of endearment. Despite her sudden embarrassment she felt Lena tighten her grip and found herself relax into the woman’s arms.

“Thank you.”

The two words made Kara’s heart stutter and was glad Lena didn’t share her super hearing.

“Always Lee, that’s why I’m here.” She couldn’t bring herself to say ‘that’s what friends are for’, knowing she’d only hurt herself. She let herself feel normal, loved, despite the incorrect reality of the situation.

Lena reluctantly released her hold on the Kryptonian, instantly missing the blonde’s warmth. She walked around the kitchen island and perched herself on one of the surprisingly comfortable bar stools. “So, what is my caped crusader making this morning,” she paused, “or is it afternoon?”

Kara let out a small laugh that Lena found utterly too adorable. She scolded herself for letting the thought get into her head. _She’s your best friend, pull yourself together Luthor._

The blonde before her hadn’t noticed the reddening women on the other side of the bench, too preoccupied by the change of conversation to food. Lena noticed this and let out a pleased chuckle.

“Why Ms Luthor, I’m glad you asked.” Hearing the name form anyone else would set Lena’s hairs on end, but from the bubbling woman starring lovingly into her eyes, she felt at peace. The blonde continued, “on the menu this afternoon for a late breakfast, I have pancakes.” Lena glanced playfully at the overly large stack of the sugary pancakes overflowing the plate, cocking an eye brow. She finally understood how the blonde ate so much.

Kara stuttered at the eye brow raised, knowing how much that look affected her. To avoid Lena noticing her pause, she soldiered forward. “To top them off, we have a fine selection of fruit, maple syrup and of course copious amounts of wiped cream.”

Lena exhaled a low laugh, completely unsurprised by Kara’s menu. Kara flushed at the notion, noticing how unfazed the brunette was. She continued to busy herself in the kitchen before placing the completed breakfast in front of her and Lena with a flourish.

“Ta da!” Lena chuckled at the women’s actions. She quickly noticed that unsurprisingly her plate was much smaller in serving than that of the alien. Whilst Lena’s portion held two pancakes and much more fruit and less syrup and cream, Kara had a minimum of ten pancakes, the smallest amount of fruit Lena had ever seen and all of it coated in extra sugar that made Lena nauseous just looking at it.

“I wish you got fat. I finally realised how you don’t.”

Kara gave a devilish grin. “I won’t get fat on this earth. Super metabolism works its wonders.” Before she realised what she was doing, Kara lifted her shirt patting her abs. She caught herself moments later, seeing Lena with her fork halfway to her mouth, her face visibly flushed.

 _Dear god, this woman is going to be the death of me_ Lena thought, everting her gaze when the shirt dropped. Kara flushed such a deep red Lena thought it was a new colour, however unable to judge because she was sure her face was much worse. She felt her heart rate spike, silently cursing because she knew Kara would have heard it.

Before either woman could utter a word, a sharp knock sounded form the door.

“I, um... I’ll just grab that,” Kara muttered before gracelessly tripping as she walked to the door. Quickly catching herself, to avoid further embarrassment she opened the door without even looking.

“Jeez Little Danvers, what got your knickers in a knot.” Maggie strolled straight into the younger Danvers’ apartment without even noticing the company. Alex followed closely behind her. Both women stopped abruptly at the sight of a very red Luthor frozen in place with syrup dropping onto her sweatpants from the fork mid-air in front of her mouth.

“Well what do we have here?” Maggie didn’t directly address either women but instead looked between the two, hoping to get an answer from one. She was curious and desperate for information, forgetting the original reason her and her fiancé were even at the apartment.

Alex cleared her throat after a minute of awkward silence. Both Kara and Lena averted their gaze from each other. This only caused the small detective to smirk at the two women.

“W-we were j-just having breakfast. We slept in,” Kara managed to stutter, the heat at the back of her neck increasing, realising her mistake too late.

“Sleeping together I presume?” Maggie dug at the two women, hoping for answers because _oh this is too good_. She personally had been rooting for the two women to end up together the moment she saw them in each other’s presence for the first time. When she voiced her mind to her then girlfriend, Alex had been sceptical and in denial but had slowly come to see reason to Maggie’s claims. And now the CEO and reporter stood before them, red faced and clearly flustered.

“Why are you two here for anyway?” Kara managed to squeak out, dodging the question completely only to fall victim to her sister’s penetrating gaze. She quickly averted her eyes.

Lena had managed to shove the large number of pancakes in her mouth to avoid the questioning women in Kara’s living room. Kara had moved herself to linger behind Lena, waiting for them to answer her question.

Alex rolled her eyes at the two idiots sat before her. She wasn’t particularly in the mood for Maggie to be correct and dropped the subject, moving to more pressing matters.

“Lex escaped.”


	3. The Escapee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm currently speed typing because why not. I will try to post two chapters week as I start university tomorrow... oops. I have no clue how long this will be but I'm imagining around 10-15 chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for the support so far! It makes me so happy to be able to share my soft yet angsty Supercorp with you all! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

****

Lena paused again, anger flaring inside of her. He’d been put away, they’d been safe. And of course, he’d decided he’d had enough. Even though she’d only lost James yesterday, it dawned on her that she wasn’t angry or sad, more shocked in the moment. She never really loved him. She now knew where her heart laid. With the blonde reporter that stumbled into her office three years ago claiming she ‘flew there on a bus’. Lena wanted to smile at the memory but bile rose in her throat at thought. She couldn’t let Lex take what she had finally gained.

He couldn’t take away what she loved.

“He WHAT!?”

Kara’s angry shout echoed off the walls of the apartment. Lena flinched but calmed down as Kara noticed, placing her hand gently on the small of her back, rubbing slow circles. Lena relaxed into the touch, blatantly ignoring the look Alex and Maggie shared with each other.

“How?” Kara softened her tone, anxious to make Lena tense up again, not wanting to upset the CEO. Her hand continued her motion after she had felt Lena lean into the touch, knowing she was helping even in a small way.

“We aren’t sure. Something about a medical emergency according to his files. He slipped through security pretty quickly after they escorted him to one of the Luthor residence.”

Lena scoffed at Alex’s answer. Of course, Lex had managed to escape. He was a high profile prisoner who should never have been allowed out.

“He deserved to have rot in there, not be given medical help.”

Lena hadn’t meant to say it out loud. She could feel the eyes on her from the younger Danvers sister positioned behind her. Kara’s hands had stopped, instead wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist in an attempt to comfort the woman. Lena again could feel herself lean into the embrace, no longer caring what the detective and DEO agent thought of the situation. She was too angry to care.

“Do we have any ability to track him?”

Kara’s voice remained calm and steady. She was making sure she wouldn’t harm Lena, no matter the anger surging through her veins.

“We have Winn doing everything he can from the DEO mainframe. We just wanted to let you know and I figured Lena might still be around so it was easier to do it in one go.” Alex looked between the two across from her as she said it. She had to fight the smile creeping onto her face as Kara comforted Lena. It was the wrong time to mention their position, huddled together as her sister tried to calm the woman she loved.

“We will keep you both updated, but for now, please stay safe.” Maggie pointed the last part to Kara, a knowing glint in her eye, hoping the blonde would pick up on her suggestion. Kara nodded almost instantly; helping Maggie relax slightly knowing her soon to be sister in law had some common sense.

“We need to get back to the DEO. It would be wise if the two of you stayed her for now, we don’t know what Lex has planned.”

Alex stepped forward, quickly pulling both women into a hug, much to Lena’s surprise. Although having known Alex for mostly three years, she never failed to be surprised at the women’s kindness, always used to hostility from people.

Maybe Kara was the best thing in her life.

No, Kara WAS the best thing in her life.

**\-----**

Alex and Maggie left not long after, heading back to the DEO for safety and to help Winn they best they could.

The second they left, Kara swept Lena into a hug, their previous embarrassment forgotten. As soon as the others had left Kara’s apartment, she pulled Lena into a swift hug. The Luthor immediately reciprocated, her arms circling the blonde’s waist hastily.

“He just makes me so angry Kar. He makes me want to hurt people but I know better. He makes me confused and spiteful and I hate myself for it.”

Kara pulled back, forcing the younger woman to look up at her.

“Lee. I now it’s hard; but please, try not to let him get to you. I’m here okay?” She waited, making sure Lena nodded before she continued. She wanted to make sure her point was getting across because she knew if it wasn’t it would hurt them both. “I love you Lena and I’m always going to be here for you, no matter what, no matter who breaks out of prison. I have always stood by your side and I don’t plan on letting that change. You are one of the best things to happen to me.” She paused, seeing Lena go to rebut her. She silenced her with a look, pleading for the Luthor to listen. “You mean the world to me, and I never. And I mean never want anyone to hurt you. I will do everything in my power to protect you. I promise”

Tears filled Lena’s eyes. She never thought it possible for someone to love her this much; to ever feel this much love towards someone else. She felt the tears slip down her face and a quick hand wipe them away. She fell forward into Kara’s chest feeling a kiss being placed into the top of her head.

 _God, I love this woman_ was all Lena could think of. Despite Lex’s breakout and her harsh and quick reaction, she felt safe and calm in the blonde’s arms. What did scare her was that she wasn’t surprised.

“Do you want to talk about it or lay on the couch and watch some Friends?”

Lena couldn’t help but smile through her tears. Kara always knew how to handle the situation the best way possible. She couldn’t help but feel her heart pull tight out of affection. She knew she was deep and couldn’t find a single reason to stop falling.

“Friends please”

She felt Kara lift her up, Lena’s arms instantly finding their way around Kara’s neck, burying her own head in the blonde’s neck. She was on Kara’s lap, cuddled into her like a koala and neither woman protested.

That’s how they fell asleep that night, still huddled together feeling safe despite the storm settling around them.


	4. The Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to ignore me being awake at midnight eating biscuits and writing a soppy supercorp story because I'm sad. 
> 
> TW - mention of nightmares

Kara awoke with a start to the trembling woman above her. Lena was shaking, tears we streaming down her face as she repeatedly mumbled “no, no, no, please not her” over and over again. Kara knew more about nightmares than one would believe having had her fair share throughout her time on earth.

Although unaware of the dream’s contents, Kara knew she had to relieve Lena of the suffering. Gently, she started to rub her hands up and down the Luthor’s back. “Lee, hey Lee, come back to me. You’re safe. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. “

The younger woman slowly started to stop trembling, her heart rate slowing down (much to Kara’s relief – she’d had nightmares but wasn’t too sure on how to wake the recipients up). “I’m here, I’m not leaving.”

She kept repeating the line, over and over until the brunette settled, her bloodshot eyes blinking open.

“Please don’t leave me Kar.”

At the words, Lena began to cry again. Kara began mumbling sweet nothings into the woman’s ear, hoping to calm her down. Eventually Lena settled leaving Kara’s shirt tear stained and damp.

“What time is it?”

Kara startled at the question, having not bothered to check in the moment. Turning over, she lit the screen of her phone only to discover they were in the early hours of the morning.

“It’s 4 am Lee”

Lena melted at the nickname but instant guilt started to spread through her body. She’d spent two nights at the Kryptonian’s house, both of which were due to her uncontrollable emotions. Kara sensed the internal battle waging in Lena.

“Hey, no. Don’t Lena. You aren’t going anywhere. I want you to stay here whilst Lex is out. If you’re comfortable with that of course. I’d feel better knowing you were by my side. I’d feel better knowing I could keep you safe.”

Lena sighed knowing she wasn’t going to win this one. She snuggled back into the blonde muttering a simple “thank you” at the gesture.

“Now as much as I love cuddling you on the couch, I think the bed is calling with an offer of being slightly more comfortable and with just a tinsy bit more room.”

Lena let out a low giggle at Kara grateful that there were no questions about her nightmare. She didn’t want to crush Kara with the image of Lex, kryptonite at the Super’s heart whilst Lena watched unable to help the love of her life. Tears pricked her eyes at the thought but whether Kara noticed or not she didn’t say.

Lena felt herself lifted, letting out a small squeal. Kara only pulled her closer in the bridal carry and walked them to the bedroom hidden behind the small curtain.

Lena had always felt safe in the small apartment. It felt more homely to her than her large, stark white apartment that frankly felt sterile. She left out a content hum, trying to focused on the blonde rather than the image that clouded the back of her mind.

Kara lowered Lena onto the left side of the bed and tucked her in. Lena blushed but thanked whoever was out there that Kara couldn’t see due to the absence of light. Kara climbed in next to her and Lena instantly found herself held close into strong arms. She instantly relaxed.

“Thank you.”

“Always Lee.”

“I love you Kar.”

“And I love you too.”

Both women told themselves that the other meant it platonically, oblivious to the romantic undertones from the other. They held each other close, drifting into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

**\-----**

The next morning went much like the last minus the shirt lifting and sibling interruptions. Kara made Lena a slightly healthier breakfast of waffles and fruits, forgoing the piles of ice cream and syrup. They spent the morning in a blissful silence, stealing glances when the other wasn’t looking.

It hadn’t occurred to her until second last mouthful that she was meant to be at work today. A small “shit” escaped her lips and she shoved the rest of her food into her mouth, missing half of it. As she scrambled to stand, she felt strong hands on her hips holding in place on the chair.

“Karaaaaa. I have work. Why didn’t you tell me!” As angry as she wanted to be with the blonde she melted under her gaze.

“Leeee,” Lena blushed at the mocking, “I already told Jess to push everything back to next week. Tomorrow is Saturday and you understandably need rest. And no, don’t giove me that boardroom glare. You know if doesn’t work on me.” Lena slumped her head in defeat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kara looked down guiltily before slowly meeting Lena’s eyes. “I-I kind of wanted to see how long it took you to realise.” Lena signed but couldn’t hide the small smile that tugged at her lips.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute Danvers or I might have you fired.”

It slipped before Lena realised but Kara only smiled down at her, placing a soft but lingering kiss to her forehead. She stepped back before sitting back into her seat beside Lena, grabbing her hand and finishing her own mountain of waffles.

**\-----**

It was around midday when Kara decided that Lena needed to gather clothes to keep at Kara’s after she’d insisted, she didn’t want to let the Luthor out of her sight.

“I can’t let you get hurt” had been what made Lena cave. She would be lying to herself if she thought she would ever be able to say no to the human puppy she fell in love with.

It took two hours of Kara fighting with Lena over what clothes she needs to take from the billionaire’s apartment.

“Lena you need more comfy clothes! We can’t watch movies in pencil skirts and silky blouses.” Kara sounded almost wounded at the proper clothing choices Lena made.

“Darling, I don’t need comfy clothes when I can just steal yours.”

She almost succeeded until Kara pulled her signature pout and Lena was left with no choice but to accept defeat. She made a show of grumpily putting sweatpants and hoodies into her overly expensive suitcase. However, it didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde that majority of the clothes Lena added were hers, including an old Midvale jumper she thought she’d lost. She let it slip though, too scared she’d kiss the woman before her.

The unpacking back at Kara’s house went smoothly. Kara cleared most of the hanging space of her cardigans, offering to just fold them, so Lena could hang her overly fancy dresses and skirts. Lena couldn’t help the smile that creeped onto her face at the silent endearment.

It wasn’t until 5 pm when they collapsed on the couch. It hadn’t even been two minutes when both woman’s phones pinged simultaneously.

“Shit”

“Shoot”

They muttered at the same time causing them to make eye contact and laugh.

The reminder on both their phones read ‘Game Night @ Kara’s – Friday night – 6 pm’.


	5. The Tension Filled Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely didn't write this instead of doing my uni lecture....

After a quick scrambling around and a lot of swearing (on Lena’s part), the apartment was cleaned and Lena was dressed in dark washed jeans and a simple white button-down blouse. Kara, although not yet dressed herself, couldn’t find it in her to move her eyes off the woman. She knew Lena was looking but the way the jeans fitted the curves of her legs felt sinful to the super.

Lena found herself watching the blonde who had a noticeable blush creeping up the back of her neck as her eyes surveyed her legs. The younger woman slowly moved closer to Kara, her eyes never leaving the woman’s face. Kara’s eyes snapped up to meet the stare or green eyes piercing her gaze.

They were standing within breathing distance, barely three inches between their faces. Eyes flickered down to lips and back up. Lena watched Kara’s tongue flick out to wet her lips before retreating back.

_Screw it_

Lena went to surge forward as she found strong hands find her hips. The second she placed the still hoodie clad chest of Kara, their lips barely an inch from each other, the door flung open. They sprung apart, almost burnt by the shock.

Alex and Maggie stopped in the doorway, thankfully blocking the view of Winn and James who stood just behind them at the door. Kara had never looked so red in her life which Lena found difficult to understand after her face the other night. Kara mumbled something under breath before retreating into her room to change.

Lena silently cursed their company.

With quickly composer and fast thinking, Lena welcomed the gusts into Kara’s home. She ignored the suggestive wink Maggie sent her and the confused look of the short hair woman beside her. The clueless Winn that followed gave her a tight but quick embrace greeting her. She found herself turn her back on James, allowing him to walk into the apartment on his own without so much as a hello. Lena couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Kara signed, running a hand through her messy blonde hair that she pulled out of its loose pony tail. _What was I thinking? She just broke up with James god damn it Kara!_ She pushed her head against the cool glass of the bathroom mirror to settle her nerves and reduce the redness in her neck. She’d been moments away from kissing the woman she loves only to be interrupted and Kara couldn’t determine if she was glad or not.

Slowly but surely Kara changed. She settled on a pair of tight black cargo pants and a white shirt that clung a little too much to her biceps and stomach region. Secretly, she was hoping Lena would notice.

She walked out of the bedroom to notice and acknowledge her guests for the first time. She greeted Maggie and Alex with sisterly hugs and gentle “hellos” before moving onto Winn. When she greeted James, it was nothing short of annoyed but she didn’t care in the slightest.

She turned to find more people letting themselves in. Sam entered followed by a slightly tipsy looking Lucy. J’onn, Nia and Brainy soon followed carrying pizza boxes and extra games. Kara only then. Began to realise the stacks of alcohol that both Alex and Maggie seem to have brought. Although not extremely supportive of Alex’s drinking habits, she always knew she couldn’t stop her at game nights. IT wouldn’t be fair. She had to remind herself that she needed to talk to Maggie again about the issue.

When everyone had arrived, grabbed drinks and food was passed around they found themselves gravitating to the couches. Alex and Maggie huddled together at one end of a couch leaving enough room for Winn to squeeze on the end. Nia and Brainy sat close but not cuddled on the love chair, J’onn perched himself on the single armchair and James, Lucy and Sam sat around the table on the floor leaving the smallest couch to Lena and Kara. It was normally their couch but had recently been the one Lena found herself sharing with James. She couldn’t help the relieve that she felt when Kara sat next to her, bringing the Luthor half onto her lap with one arm.

She smiled softly at the blonde whose hair was down, framing her face and glasses sat softly on the top of her nose. She ignored the giggles that sounded from the older Danvers and her fiancé and the obvious glare and look of confusion from James.

“So, what game first?”

“Monopoly I say.”

There were groans all around the apartment and shouts of protest at Lena’s suggestion.

“You’re all just jealous Lee will win like she always does.” Lena smirked around the room at Kara’s statement, leaning into her side more. She challenged everyone with a cocked eye brow and a quick stare down. Eventually they all relented and allowed the game to be set up.

It didn’t take longer for Lena to wipe everyone else off the board. The game that normally took 3 hours was nearly over in 30 minutes. Kara leant forward of the couch to roll the dice, causing he shirt to stretch across her back. Lena couldn’t help the small gasp that left her mouth at the sight of the back muscles that tensed.

Kara leaned back into the couch, her turn over. Lena quickly shook herself out of the shock. _I really need to learn composure_. Thankfully no one realised the slip up by the youngest Luthor.

It only took another five minutes for the game to end, Alex finally going bankrupt and claiming Lena cheated.

“There is no way you can win that easily. You have to cheat.”

“I’m sorry to say this Alex but maybe, just maybe I’m better than you.”

Maggie quickly grabbed her fiancé’s arm to avoid her leaping drunkenly over to the other couch to commit a murder. This prompted Kara to place her hand on Lena’s thigh protectively without thought. James scoffed at the action earning a quick slap over the back of the head from an amused looking Lucy.

“How about a good old-fashioned game of truth or dare?” Sam’s eyes glinted mischievously. Lena went to protest, not trusting the Arias woman but was swiftly cut off by Nia avidly agreeing.

They put the monopoly board away, Lena carefully staying a safe distance from the still fuming older Danvers sister. Once they all settled back into their seats, Lena now nursing another glass of wine, the game began.

“Right Luthor,” Alex smirked at her causing the raven-haired beauty to sink into her seat a little. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Alex’s question was almost immediate.

“Where is the weirdest place you’ve had sex?”

Lena chocked on her wine, expecting a harsh question but not such an invasive one. She saw Maggie give Alex a warning look and felt Kara’s hand tighten on her thigh having not left its place yet.

James stiffened in the corner, clearly uncomfortable, which made Lena only smirk, now more than happy to answer if it meant pissing him off.

“Easy Danvers. Boarding school locker rooms,” Her eyes brow raised in a silent challenging.

“Little Luthor, didn’t you go to an all-girls boarding school?”

Lena only smirked at Maggie. It wasn’t part of her life she’d ever shared but she certainly hadn’t kept it hidden. Her attraction to girls heavily outweighed that of men. She just never had the heart to date women in the recent years. It might have had something to do with the Blonde alien perched to her left with a firm hand on her thigh.

When no one else commented the game rolled on. It was nearly 10 pm when J’onn left, having learnt far too much information about the people around him. James left shortly after, no longer wishing to be informed of everyone’s sex lives and witness the closeness between Kara and Lena. The latter was beaming when he left, no longer wanting to be around him.

Everyone had grown increasingly drunk. Lena knew that Alex and Maggie would be sleeping on Kara’s couch that night.

“Luthor, truth or dare?” Lane slurred.

“Dare.” She’d avoided them all night and she knew she’d regret accepting it now.

The smirk that Lucy gave Lena told her instantly that she was screwed.

Their eyes met and Lucy let the words fall from her mouth.

“I dare you to kiss young Miss Danvers over there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry about the cliff hanger :P


End file.
